User blog:FrostyFire/Tribute of the Month and User of the Month - February 2017
The Winners. ' Welcome everyone to the revival of "Tribute of the Month" and "User of the Month" "Tribute of the Month" (TOTM) was a concept originally created by Anna, Jason and Charlie; restarted by Pippy and Tyler; and then restarted again by Nick. This title is dedicated to exceptional tributes of active users, and will be determined by the community. These winning tributes will receive a badge on the top of their page. "User of the Month" (UOTM) was a concept originally created by Tyler, and restarted by Nick. This title is dedicated to exceptional users who have helped make our community a better place. Similar to TOTM, this winner will be determined by public vote. These winning users will receive a badge on their profile. 'Requirements 'Tribute of the Month' In order for a tribute to earn the title of "Tribute of the Month," they must meet the following requirements: *The tribute must have detailed and completed information *The tribute must have a lunaii, real life image, or anime *The tribute must be created by an active user *The tribute cannot be a troll tribute Note: The tribute does not need to be created within the last month. 'User of the Month' In order for a user to earn the title of "User of the Month," they must meet the following requirements: *The user must be active *The user must show dedication to the wiki *The user must have either one completed tribute or one completed Hunger Games on this wiki *The user must be someone who helps make this wiki a better place 'Ineligible Tributes' To ensure that other tributes are given the chance to become "Tribute of the Month," all tributes who proceeded to the final round in last month's TOTM are ineligible to be nominated. Similarly, all previous owners of the title "Tribute of the Month" are ineligible to be nominated. This list includes: *Cassandra Oracion *Wolf Fang *Azalea Firethorn *Scorpius Flame *Helena Krisp *Charisma Dale *Allium Arcson *Fall Day *Eugene Watson *Erraline Xykler *Elia Donsown *Profecía Sonar (only this month) *Miiko Dejong (only this month) *Cordelia Murphy (only this month) *Valencia Sonar (only this month) 'Schedule & Explanation - TOTM' 'Round I' Nomination Period: February 5th to February 12th (12:00 EST) During the first round, users have the opportunity to nominate up to three tributes they believe deserve the title "Tribute of the Month." You may nominate one of your own tributes, but if you do, you must nominate two other tributes created by another user. (Note: You don't need to nominate three tributes, unless you nominate one of your own tributes) Voting for this round will take place in the comment section, and will commence as soon as this page has been published. The number of times a tribute is nominated plays no effect on the outcome, as I will be responsible for choosing ten of the nominated tributes who I believe deserve the title. These ten tributes will proceed to the second round. 'Round II' Voting Period: February 14th to February 21st (23:00 EST) During the second round, users will vote for two of the ten tributes they believe deserve the title. In order for the votes to be valid, they must include an honest explanation. The users are not allowed to vote for their own tributes. To prevent a bandwagon effect from occurring, voting for this round will be kept private and performed through Google Sheets, which will be published when voting begins. The five tributes with the most votes will proceed to the final round. 'Round III' Voting Period: February 22nd to February 28th (23:00 EST) During the final round, users are allowed to vote for one of the five remaining tributes. In order for the votes to be valid, they must include an honest explanation To prevent a bandwagon effect from occurring, voting for this round will be kept private and performed through Google Sheets, which will be published when voting begins. The tribute with the most votes will be titled "Tribute of the Month." 'Schedule & Explanation - UOTM' 'Round I' Nomination Period: 'February 14th to February 21st (23:00 EST) The first round of "User of the Month" will align with the second round of "Tribute of the Month." During the first round, users have the opportunity to nominate ''two users that they believe deserve the title of "User of the Month." Users cannot nominate themselves. To prevent a bandwagon effect from occurring, voting for this round will be kept private and performed through Google Sheets, which will be published when voting begins. The three users with the most nominations will proceed to the final round. '''Round II Voting Period: February 22nd to February 28th (23:00 EST) The final round of "User of the Month" will align with the final round of "Tribute of the Month." During the final round, users will vote for the one of the three remaining nominees. In order for the votes to be valid, they must provide an honest explanation. To prevent a bandwagon effect from occurring, voting for this round will be kept private and performed through Google Sheets, which will be published when voting begins. The user with the most votes will be titled "User of the Month." 'Results - TOTM' 'Round I' In alphabetical order (by last name), the ten tributes running for "Tribute of the Month" are: *'Sebastian Bates' created by Oneders *'Marcia Cayron' created by The Targaryen of District 4 *'Araise Hasting' created by Enraptured Misfit *'Bryndon Jacobson' created by Horrorpony11 *'Lilah Jöllenbeck' created by DrXax *'Genesis Lantbruk' created by Wolfgirl23c *'Harley Luisina' created by El Funk *'Kennedy Marks' created by TheAmericanDream *'Lavender Morton' created by Biel1458 *'Britney Munroe '''created by LittleEclairLover Congratulations to all the users and their tributes that are officially in the running for "Tribute of the Month" and have proceeded to the Second Round! '''Link for Voting: Tribute of the Month - Round 2 - February 2017 ' Full Disclosure: When determining which tributes would proceed to the second round, I specifically focused on the following criteria while making my decision: *An interesting and original background *A creative or expressive image *A completed page (any unfinished tribute was immediately taken out of the running) *A potential storyline during the Hunger Games Although I can't guarantee it for future "Tribute of the Months," I limited myself to only selecting one tribute from each user, since there was a wide variety of nominations. Honorable mentions include Ryder Locklear (created by SirEatAlotISTK), Kharjo Derkeethus (created by Tehblakdeath), Eleanor Rayle (creted by The Targaryen of District 4), and Macy Rayle (created by Oneders). Ryder and Kharjo almsot proceeded to the second round, but were unfortunately switched with two other tributes at the last moment. 'Round II' In alphabetical order (by last name), the five tributes remaining in the running for "Tribute of the Month" are: *'Sebastian Bates' by Oneders *'Marcia Cayron' by The Targaryen of District 4 *'Araise Hasting' by Enraptured Misfit *'Bryndon Jacobson' by Horrorpony11 *'Lilah Jöllenbeck' by DrXax Congratulations to all the users and their tributes that are still in the running for "Tribute of the Month" and have proceeded to the Final Round! Link for Voting: Tribute of the Month - Round 3 - February 2017 Full Disclosure: Since only nine users voted for this round, the number of votes the tributes earned were rather close (the highest was merely six points). That being said, there was a tie for fifth place, meaning that I had to make the executive decision between which of these tributes would proceed to the final round. The one who didn't proceed was Lavender Morton (created by Biel1458), who will receive the recognition as honorable mention for this round. 'Winner' Lilah Jöllenbeck '''(created by DrXax) Congratulations DrXax for having your tribute, Lilah Jöllenbeck, be crowned "Tribute of the Month" for February 2017! '''Runner-Up: 'Sebastian Bates '(created by Oneders) 'Results - UOTM' 'Round I' In alphabetical order (by username), the three users in the running for "User of the Month" are: *'Oneders' (Aria) *Wolfgirl23c (Cait) *YourFavoriteSalmon (Eli) Congratulations to all the users in the running for "User of the Month" and have proceeded to the Final Round! Link for Voting:Tribute of the Month - Round 2 - February 2017 (same link as above) Full Disclosure: Each of these users received two or more votes for "User of the Month," so they will proceed to the final round. The other two users who received a single nomination were Tehblakdeath (Blake) and The Targaryen of District 4 (Billie), who are also major contributors to this wiki. 'Winner' Wolfgirl23c Congratulations Wolfgirl23c for being crowned "User of the Month" for February 2017! 'Full Disclosure' Thank you to everyone who participated in this month's "Tribute of the Month" and "User of the Month." Sadly, there was a decline of participation, but I believe that it was due to the general decline of activity on this wiki (as of recently). I apologize for being a little slack in my timeliness, as I failed to meet my deadline once or twice, but I've been busy with school, sports, theatre, and other extracurricular activities. I'm planning on creating the next "Tribute of the Month" in approximately two weeks, as having it go nonstop has been slightly stressful on my part and rather boring. I believe that if we have it last two weeks (at most), it will be more interesting and encourage more people to participate. Nonetheless, I would love to hear everyone's opinion on this proposition. Once again, thanks for everyone who submitted nominations and voted for their favorites. Please leave your feedback in the comments. Thanks! Category:Blog posts